


When Louis asked Harry out

by harry_tpwk



Series: Harry&Louis [3]
Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band), Zayn - Fandom, zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: 2015 Harry, First Date, Gay, Gay Sex, Long haired Harry, M/M, Masturbation, Sex, Sexual Attraction, Texting, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harry_tpwk/pseuds/harry_tpwk
Summary: Louis asks Harry out on a date. Harry accepts and more Larry!
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Harry&Louis [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890499
Kudos: 28





	When Louis asked Harry out

When Louis asked Harry out, he was nervous. He didn’t know why, but he was. Maybe he was still a little scared of being rejected, although the curly haired man had practically wanked to the sound of his voice on the phone and hadn’t been shy about it, either. Louis had a feeling he wasn’t very bashful but he would make it his life’s mission to make the boy blush.

Louis smartened himself up and shot a text to Harry, sending it before he could second guess himself and get all nervous again. If anything was to come of them, they had to go out and get to know each other, right? So far, all Louis knew was that Harry studied at University of Manchester as a Culinary Arts student in his last year. Well he did also know that Harry was practically the sexiest thing ever, and he was pretty sure he was bisexual. Maybe even pansexual.

Louis had had sex with men and women, but he didn’t really like having sex with girls. He had had a girlfriend in secondary school but all they had ever done was kiss and maybe make out a couple of times, so Louis had been a virgin until he started his A-Levels. That was his first sexual awakening and the girl he saw was only interested in sex, not in a relationship. Louis had been fine with that. To be honest, she was the reason he was good in bed today.

In university, he had a lot of classes and assignments and essays. It resulted in quite a rough time, but he found solace in random weekend hook-ups. A drunken encounter had him kissing a guy, and he realised he didn’t mind that one bit, leading to sexual awakening number two. Bisexual Louis, going around shaking his delicious arse at anyone who cared. He had amazing sex with an Art major covered in tattoos, which resulted in him also getting into the whole tattoo thing. Something about getting inked was so addictive. His Art major lover, Zayn, also got him into weed and cigarettes. They really took the edge off after a rough day, especially during his last year.

Zayn had been a really good lover, but good things never last. Once Louis was in his last year, juggling a part time internship and busting his lovely arse, they slowly started to drift apart, but Louis hadn’t even realised it until Zayn sent him a text, saying he was breaking up with him. Louis felt gutted, but he moved on within days, sleeping with a guy from his class. It didn’t make him feel any better, so he decided he would keep things just sex. Feelings were too much to handle right then, but the lanky tall boy with the green emeralds had him swooning now.

*****

Harry’s heart beat faster the moment he felt his phone buzz in his pocket in class. He had half an hour to get through before he would get a chance to check it though, which was frustrating. He tapped his foot against the floor impatiently, watching the wall clock tick excruciatingly slowly. Why did time pass so slowly when he was desperate for it to be fast?

He had been waiting for a text from Louis since last night. They’d teased each other incessantly until Louis finally said he was pulling up into a parking space in front of his building. Harry had even gotten a nice wank out of it, but he hadn’t heard from Louis after that. He really hoped he would, and soon. He couldn’t stop thinking about the man, or his god gifted behind.

The moment the time was up and the professor dismissed them, Harry shot out of his seat and practically ran outside. He really didn’t want to be caught using his phone in class, but he had almost given in to temptation right then. The only thing that stopped him was the fact that his professor would have read out the text to the whole class, and Harry was not ready to face that kind of embarrassment in case it was Louis texting him something dirty, or someone like his mum or his sister sending something sappy or weird.

His heart did a flutter when he finally pulled out his phone. “Let’s go out, you and me. Dinner on Friday?” was all it said, but Harry found it the most romantic thing ever. Men and women had done a lot more to woo him, but they never caught his attention like Louis had. Louis was special.

Harry replied immediately. He did not want to keep Louis waiting. “Yes I would like that 😉 Aren’t you in London, though?”

Louis replied an hour later, during his lunch break. “I am, but I’ll come back up there. I would have asked you to come down to London, but I wouldn’t want to scare you away by going too fast.”

“We wanked to each other on the day we met. I don’t think anything is fast at this point,” Harry replied cheekily. “I might be young but I’m definitely not innocent.”

“Oh, I know. Nobody could be innocent with that body.”

Harry was pleased to know that Louis really did find him sexy, because Harry definitely had a thing for Louis’s booty. His thighs looked pretty nice and thick too, but Harry needed a closer look. He flirted right back, and they texted for a good hour before Louis said he had to work or he’d get yelled at by his boss.

“Can’t wait for the date. This week couldn’t go by fast enough.”

*****

Friday came eventually. Louis left work early, dressed in his tightest jeans and a t shirt with a jacket over the top. It made him look younger but still distinguished and not like a student. He drove up, humming to himself. He had bought Harry a single tulip, not wanting to show up empty handed. They had agreed to meet outside the dorm buildings, where Louis pulled up, looking around. He was a little early, so he decided to wait.

He gasped to himself when he sighted Harry. His hair was pulled back into a bun, one curl falling down the side of his face stubbornly. Louis wanted to pull on it and kiss his luscious lips. His jawline looked even more pronounced, and he was wearing a neon yellow shirt and more of those sinful skinny jeans. Louis felt weak, his throat going dry when Harry stared him right in the eyes and gave him an amazingly dimpled smile, walking towards him.

What a night this was going to be.


End file.
